The Attorney's Child
by NBS4
Summary: What if Phoenix had his own daughter? I will probably write a second chapter, but if you review there's a greater chance of it. -bad with summaries, please just read-
1. Chapter 1

Mia Wright sat outside of her house, remembering things. Things that had happened a while ago that she had tried to forget but the memories would not go away.

She remembered going to school, everyone teasing, shunning, laughing at a young girl with brown hair. At least everyone who read the newspaper. Because on that day the newspapers all had her name on them. Her last name.

Mia Wright was the daughter of Phoenix Wright. Her mother, Olivia, was a nurse at the local hospital. As you probably already know, Phoenix Wright was once a renowned defense attorney until that day...

No one really knew _what_ happened that day, but they knew a thing happened. And it had to do with Phoenix Wright. And it had to do with him losing his job in the most embarrassing way possible: getting his badge confiscated.

And that is what the young girl was remembering. The shock of everyone when they saw that their fellow classmate's surname was in the papers.

Not like Olivia had it easy that day. As a nurse, she went to her regular job, feeling incredibly shy before she even got to work. When she opened the door, she got a ton of newspapers in her face. In her office, someone had left a stack of newspapers on her chair with a note on top. "Thought you might want them :)" was written on an index card, which Olivia immediately shredded. With the remaining stack of papers, she took the time to put each through the shredder, which took up a good portion of her work time. When she got home, she leaned against the wall and sighed.

Olivia Stewart had been wondering if divorce was a good option. She still loved Phoenix, but now that everyone was living on her pay and the embarrassment was plentiful, she seriously considered it. But it was about Mia. She couldn't leave Mia in that awful spot of having divorced parents. So she stayed with Phoenix. Probably for the better.

Mia Wright, at least as far as she knew, was named after her father's boss and friend. She didn't really like being named after a dead person, but she liked her name well enough. It was perfect for her.

Anyways, Mia wanted to become a defense attorney. But when people automatically assumed this because of her father, it irritated her. She had some good friends growing up, Rebecca, Amber. Rebecca was Larry's daughter, Amber was Maya's daughter. Because their parents all knew each other, they became great friends.

This is how Mia's childhood went.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a very short chapter, I'm pressed on time. Enjoy.**

Now Mia Wright had forgotten about most of it. At least, she tried erase it from her mind, but it didn't work exactly. She still thought about it at night, and if anyone made her think about, she would most likely cringe, but otherwise she was fine

Now she was at an all-womens college in New York City, where she had many friends. She was far away from her parents, far away from Apollo Justice, who she had formed a bit of a romantic relationship with while her father was his mentor. She missed them a bit, but it was good to get a break.

No one _there_ knew that she was the daughter of a defense attorney that was a 'scumbag', a 'fraud', a 'cheater'. For once in her life, she was just the attractive, intelligent young lawyer with a good sense of humor. She had friends that weren't her dad's friends' kids. She felt like her _own _woman, and she loved this freedom.

If anyone ever leaked her secrets, if they even found them out, she would be ruined. This college was one of the only places she belonged. Mia Wright wished these days would end.

** Oh, and if it's not a bother, if you have ****_any_**** opinions at ****_all,_**** please review. Thank you! Don't want to look desperate...**


	3. Sorry

_** Not a chapter, instead a notice. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Unless anyone is begging me to keep going (PM me or review, whatever) I'm not so sure that I will continue, but if I get some support I might continue. Thank you.**_


End file.
